


A Good Time

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Just a kiss for its own sake.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted May 4, 2009.

Sam had nearly stopped laughing when Daniel added, "I mean, with a completely straight face," and set her off again.

Daniel watched her laughing and had one of those funny moments where instead of being glad that she understood what was hilarious about hazing the new guy, he just thought, _God, she's beautiful_.

He tried not to second guess those reactions too much, so he ran down the checklist--they were alone, not on base, not in the middle of a desperately important project--and then he leaned across the table and kissed her. Quickly, not starting anything. Just a kiss for its own sake.

Sam kissed back, but let him go when he broke it off, and for a second Daniel regretted that he'd made her stop laughing, though she was still smiling and still beautiful.

She was looking at him with a question in her eyes that she wasn't going to ask in words--one that Daniel didn't want to ask either, about what they were doing, whether they were something other, something more than teammates who occasionally had sex.

He chose an easier question to answer instead. "No reason."

He knew Sam knew it was true enough.


End file.
